


Crosshare

by Evii_Imai



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evii_Imai/pseuds/Evii_Imai
Summary: Historia de como Coco Adel debe lidiar con sus sentimientos por Velvet Scarlatina.
Relationships: Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina
Kudos: 4





	Crosshare

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento, soy pésima con los resúmenes y títulos :c

Era evidente que se estaban acercando a Vacuo.

No solo porque el paisaje pasó de ser de matices verdes llenos de vida a uno que consistía en una gama de cafés y naranjos, sino también porque los Grimm a los que se enfrentaban en el camino fueron cambiando. Ahora su mayor problema no eran los Grimm sino la vida salvaje del lugar.

Buena parte del camino se había hecho en silencio, sino fuese por el entusiasmo de Fox por mantener la moral alta y el ambiente ligero con sus bromas prácticas. Coco estaba realmente agradecida de su compañero y el esfuerzo que hizo para mantenerlos a todos menos decaídos, sabiendo que a él le afectó tanto la caída de Beacon como al resto.

Por suerte sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano, y después de varias semanas en un lúgubre ambiente, el equipo CFVY poco a poco volvía a tener más ánimos y a ser los mismos de antes. Con la excepción de Velvet.

Coco al comienzo no pensó nada realmente importante de su comportamiento, Velvet realmente era alguien sensible y la perdida de la Academia la golpeó duro. Pero con el paso de las semanas, y cada vez que se acercaban más a Vacuo, su estado de ánimo no parecía mejorar realmente. Se le veía menos triste, sin embargo, seguía igual de callada y ensimismada.

La castaña pensó en abordar el tema con ella, pero supuso que sólo necesitaba tiempo y decidió dárselo, y espacio. Al menos eso se decía a ella misma, que se mantenía distanciada por el bien de Velvet y no porque no quería lidiar con sus propias emociones respecto a todo el gran desastre que fue perder su escuela, su hogar.

“Coco,” Fox se le había acercado.

Coco levantó la vista y le sonrió, moviéndose un poco para que se sentara junto a ella.

_“¿Pasó algo con Velvet?”_ Le preguntó telepáticamente con su Semblanza.

_“¿Con Velvet? No. ¿Por qué lo dices?”_ Respondió mentalmente, extrañada ante la pregunto lo miró alzando una ceja.

“ _Porque llevas alrededor de 15 minutos sentada en la misma posición, mirando fijamente hacia un punto. Le pedí a ADA que me dijera que es lo que mirabas, y resultó ser Velvet.”_

No estaba segura de como interpretar esa información, o como responder, después de todo ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había estado mirando a Velvet en primer lugar.

_“¿Coco?”_ La llamó su compañero. _“¿Estás bien?”_

_“Sí, solo estaba pensando,”_ respondió.

_“¿En Velvet?”_ El tono que usó hizo que la joven se girará para mirarlo bien.

_“¿Insinúas algo?”_

Fox simplemente se rió en voz alta. Coco frunció levemente el ceño, no muy segura qué pensar de ello.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, su compañero siempre había sido de un humor particular, por lo que prefirió no pensarlo demasiado.

_“Solo pensaba que Velvet aún no parece mejor después de todo este tiempo. Quería darle algo de tiempo y espacio, tal vez así mejoraría, pero por lo que veo me equivoqué.”_

_“Eso es cierto, aún no parece del todo ella misma, pero,”_ Fox hizo una breve pausa. Coco se pregunto si lo hacía porque buscaba las palabras correctas o solo para agregar dramatismo. _“Ninguno de nosotros volverá a ser el mismo después de lo que vivimos. Solo queda esperar que el cambio que tengamos sea para mejor.”_

Coco asintió, pese a saber que Fox no vería ese movimiento.

_“Eso fue bastante profundo,”_ le dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.

_“Cómo mis ojos,”_ respondió el chico.

Coco soltó una risotada.

“Eres un idiota.”

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato.

Si había algo de que estaba agradecida, era del equipo que había conseguido. El Equipo CFVY eran su segunda familia, y sabía que podía contar con todos, pero Fox era definitivamente el mejor compañero que pudo pedir. No porque Yatsu o Velvet no fuesen bueno, porque definitivamente lo eran, sino porque con el pelirrojo podía tener cierto entendimiento más crudo, que sabía que podía lastimar a Yatsu o Velvet si lo intentara con ellos.

_“¿Y que harás?”_ Escuchó a Fox hablar una vez más en su mente.

_“¿Con qué?”_ Preguntó confundida.

_“Con Velvet. ¿Hablaras con ella?”_

_“Eso había pensado hacer, pero…”_

Había otra razón por la cual Coco no se le había acercado a Velvet para hablar, y eso era algo que ocurrió hace unos días atrás.

* * *

_Coco al fin había tenido suficiente de ver tan decaída a su compañera. Le llegaba doler ver a Velvet de esa manera, y como líder, Coco debía hacer algo al respecto._

_Estaban descansando de una pelea que habían tenido con unos Grimm, por suerte esta vez habían sido Grimm, ya que los animales salvajes cada vez eran más peligrosos que un par de Ursas. La castaña camino en busca de su compañera de equipo, pasando por su cabeza todas las posibles respuestas por parte de la chica Fauno. Entre más tiempo pasaba más nerviosa se sentía, algo muy poco común en la líder._

_“Ya_ cálmate,” _se dijo a sí misma. “_ Es solo Velvet.”

_Y ese era exactamente el problema, y muy en el fondo, ella lo sabía._

_Velvet por muy contrario a lo que todos en Beacon creían, era alguien bastante fuerte emocional y mentalmente, debía serlo considerando que era una Fauno. Soportar todos los malos tratos de idiotas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que molestar a una chica que era de una raza distinta. Pero eso nunca la quebró en su estadía en Beacon, sino todo lo contrario, ella ante ese tipo de cosas evitaba confrontación directa, pensaba que responder con violencia solo traía más violencia. Coco personalmente pensaba que darle un buen golpe a unos cuantos de esos no haría daño, pero admiraba ese lado de su compañera. Tenía la empatía, madurez y paciencia que la líder no poseía. No de la misma manera que Velvet al menos._

_También era fuerte en el campo de batalla, y muy versátil, así que eso es otra cosa a favor._

_Todo eso debía sumarse a lo adorable que era. Coco no era alguien que se fijará mucho en las mujeres que fuesen descritas como lindas, adorables, y parecidos, su tipo era otro. Pero Velvet era rudamente adorable, si es que eso tenía sentido. Tal vez era adorablemente ruda. Eso parecía tener más sentido por alguna razón._

_Con todo eso en cuenta, la líder a veces no podía evitar pensar que tal vez—_

_Coco intento que sus pensamientos fuera hacia ese lugar. No ahora. No podía. No cuando su objetivo era hacer que su compañera esté mejor._

_Coco divisó a la otra castaña sentada cerca de una pequeña laguna que había cerca de donde se asentaron momentáneamente. Vio que al parecer se estaba lavando las manos y cara con el agua._

_Tomó una respiración profunda para obtener un poco más de control ante sus creciente nerviosismo y sentimientos que no quería lidiar en un futuro cercano._

_No dio muchos pasos en dirección a su compañera cuando vio otra persona acercándose también a ella._

_Yatsuhashi se sentó junto a ella en una roca, y le extendió su mano, en la cual tenía una manzana de no tan bonito aspecto, pero comible. Velvet la aceptó con una sonrisa y la vió decir algo, posiblemente ‘gracias’._

_Por alguna razón Coco no pudo seguir avanzando y se quedó mirando interactuar al dúo. Velvet se notaba más relajada y tranquila, menos como la Velvet que había estado viendo las últimas semanas y más como la recordaba._

_Y fue Yatsuhashi quien posiblemente había logrado eso. Coco noto que el chico había hecho que Velvet lo siguiera después de pelear, los había escuchado sin querer, pero en ese momento creyó que lo había hecho para asegurar el perímetro. De seguro Coco pensó eso al estar aún en modo Cazadora. Ahora veía que había sido para hablar de su comportamiento en el último tiempo._

_Ambos habían tenido la misma idea, solo que Yatsu fue más rápido._

_Coco intento reprimir la punzada de_ algo _en su estómago. Y pecho._

_Cuando Velvet de rió ante algo que dijo Yatsu, fue cuando la castaña se dio cuenta que los estaba espiando. Sacudió su cabeza y dio media vuelta, intentando no pensar en que quería ser ella quien haga reír a la Fauno._

* * *

_“¿Pero?”_ Fox interrumpió ese agrio recuerdo. Lo cual agradeció internamente.

_“Nada. Creo que Yatsu ya hablo con ella.”_

Fox giró su cabeza como si la estuviese mirando, aunque sabía que no era así.

_“¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que pregunté?”_ Fox lo dijo con cierto tono que decía claramente '¿Eres idiota o qué?’. _“Pregunte cuando_ tú _vas a hablar con ella. No si Yatsu ya lo hizo.”_

Coco sintió unas repentinas ganas de gritarle, pero sabía que no sería justo. Fox no tenía porque pagar por la frustración que sentía consigo misma. Fox no sabía de esos sentimientos que intentaba enterrar en lo más profundo, pero que parecían estar echando raíces ahí.

_“Yatsu ya habló con ella sobre lo mismo que quería hablarle yo, y creo que funcionó. Ella ahora se ve menos triste y más pensativa, tal vez sigue estando algo callada pero no creo que sea por pena. Al menos ya no.”_ Optó por responder, exactamente lo mismo que se dijo a sí misma muchas veces desde ese día. _“Ya no tiene sentido que yo le hable.”_

Fox no respondió de forma inmediata. Coco podía sentir que estaba juzgando sus palabras.

No.

Fox no la juzgaría, sino que la estaba analizando.

Por unos instantes se sintió vulnerable, sentía que estaba perdiendo cierto control sobre sí misma. Y todo por intentar reprimir algo que lo único que hacía era crecer.

Maldijo internamente. No le gustaba sentirse de esa manera. Necesitaba volver a tener control.

_“Puede que Yatsu haya hablado con ella,”_ comenzó a decir Fox, con un tono neutro, no era suave ni severo. _“Pero tú no eres Yatsu, y lo que tú ibas a decirle dudo que sea lo mismo que él le dijo.”_

_“¿Qué me intentas decir Fox?”_ Coco mordió su lengua intentando mantenerse calmada.

_“Que tú no eres Yatsu.”_

_¡Lo sé, maldición!_

_“Así como él no eres tú.”_

Coco tal vez se estaba volviendo loca con tantas emociones desbordando en su interior, pero estaba segura que Fox dijo eso último con cierta suavidad que rara vez oía en él. Cómo si supiese algo que el resto no.

“Como sea,” respondió la líder intentando que su voz no se quebrara. “Iré a hacer una última ronda antes de que podamos comenzar a preparar la cena.”

No quiso esperar una respuesta, simplemente se levantó y caminó hacia un lugar más aislado para comenzar a hacer la ronda desde allí.

Con su mandíbula apretada, con los ojos empañados y unas ganas de gritar y llorar se alejó.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, si lograba seguir aguantando todos esos sentimientos finalmente desaparecerían.

Debían hacerlo antes de llegar a Vacuo.

“Mierda,” dijo justo antes de soltar su primer sollozo de muchos esa noche.

* * *

Fox escuchó que Coco se levantaba y alejaba del improvisado campamento que armaron para pasar la noche. También escuchó, con un poco de dificultad, el ‘mierda’ que soltó antes de un sollozo que hasta a él le dolió.

El joven quitó su atención de la líder por respeto. En su lugar se enfoco al otro par del Equipo CFVY, que estaban un poco más alejados.

Yatsu meditaba, lo sabía por la quietud en todo su cuerpo y respiración.

Velvet por otro lado se escuchaba estar maniobrando su cámara, pero Fox sabía que su atención no estaba en ella. Sino que en la líder que acababa de irse por su cuenta a hacer rondas.

¿Cómo Fox podía saber eso? Muy simple. Sus orejas sonaban al moverse con cada movimiento que hacía la terca líder, además podía _sentir_ su mirada en ellos.

El chico soltó un suspiro.

“Y luego yo soy el idiota.”

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia contará con 3 partes, dos desde el POV de Coco, y una de Velvet.  
> Dicho esto, muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
